Frozen Date
by funni neko
Summary: Pitch visit Jack in the dead of night in attempt to give him a nightmare but as he looks closer he see something that may change his feeling for the guardian forever. BlackIce


**Frozen Date **

**Chapter 1**

The fluffy white snowflakes began to cascade from the sky as the lake frosted over. The wind was blowing softly as the sun lowering on the horizon playing peek-a-boo with the clouds. On the far end of the lake was a small cave, the hide out of a certain winter sprite, Jack Frost had snow white hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with frost around the hood, and a pair of brown pants. He was the guardian of laughter.

He was sleeping peacefully until Pitch Black slithered into the shadows. He fazed into being and strode towards Jack as he circled the guardian's sleeping form. As he slowly slide his cold pale hand across Jack's ice smooth cheek, whispering deviously, "What beautiful nightmare shall I present to you Jack?"

Pitch looked above Jack's sleeping head where his dream was playing out. The glistening gold sand was in the form of two people snuggling; which, Pitch scoffed at, wondering who was Jack's lover. "_Whatever,"_ Pitch thought to himself, as he chuckled quietly; touching the dream, with his one, slender gray finger, corrupting the dream to become a beloved nightmare.

Pitch peered inside his dream to see it, to watch it manifest into a lovely, dark, nightmare. Soon he saw Jack get shoved away by the lover, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Pitch… why," Jack murmured as a tear began to fall from his eyes. Pitch eyes widen in surprise as he realized who the other person in Jack's dream was. He ripped the nightmare from Jack's dream and turned to run away, running into the shadows.

Shiver went down Jack's spine as he awoke from his slumber and glanced around to find himself alone.

Pitch is pacing around his dark domain, surrounded by anxious nightmares. He was confused for why Jack had those feelings for him. Suddenly Jack taps him on the shoulder, asking nervously, "Pitch?"

Pitch swiftly turns around embarrassed as his nightmares disintegrated as Jack starts to fidgets a bit; shuffling his feet as Pitch looks him up and down.

"Is… Is this a good time?"

"A good time for what," Pitch responds rubbing his shoulder clearly caught off guard.

"To talk about last night," Jack responds blushing.

"What about last night," Pitch asks, ignoring his guilty conscious.

"You saw my nightmare didn't you," Jack said looking him straight in the eye, blushing with a pained expression.

"No, no, I remember clearly that I was giving horribly poor little orphans the sweetest nightmares all last night," Pitch lied too quickly to defend himself.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he stared at Pitch before he let out a sigh. "I know you were there," Jack stated. Pitch began to sweat as he saw the guardian of fun staring him down.

"I did nothing to you! I am a very busy," Pitch said turning away from Jack as he tried to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Stop avoiding me! Did you see my dream," Jack asked as a pale pink blush was evident on his face.

Pitch turned to look back at Jack. "Yes, I did." Jack's eyes widen as he turned his attention to the ground.

There was an awkward silence as Jack continued to look down at the ground and Pitch looked away embarrassed until he looked back at Jack and asked, "When did… you realized that you liked… me?"

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys like this collab with my friend Jenny! Please Leave comments**

Jack shot his eyes up at Pitch blushing furiously stuttering trying to figure out what to say. Pitch found Jack amusing as he started to laugh softly, coming close to Jack and slide his cold fingers across Jack's heated cheek calming him down. Before Jack could ask what Pitch was doing; Pitch circled around him and grabbed Jack around hi slim waist as he brought them down on a newly apparated shadow bed. Jack was startled and tried to ask what was going on but Pitch ignored him and softly nipped Jack's ear and whispered, "I like you too my dear Jack Frost."

Jack blushed even harder if it was possible. "Really," Jack asked as he looked up at Pitch.

"Yes I do," Pitch said as he pulled Jack into a kiss.

Jack was startled but slowly kissed Pitch back. They pressed their lips against each other hard until they couldn't breathe and each fell on the bed blushing. Pitch rolled over and grabbed Jack, whispering deviously, "You want to try tongue my dear Jack Frost?"

Jack hid his face in a black pillow shouting, "You didn't even ask me out though!"

Pitch snickered with a blush on his face and said, "Then Jack Frost, Guardian of Laughter, will you be mine?"

Jack slowly turns over to face Pitch and brings his hand to his face smiling as he says, "Yes."


End file.
